This invention relates generally to logic devices, and more specifically to detecting and responding to battery conditions within logic devices.
In many battery powered systems, such as those in the portable electronics market, logic devices, such as microprocessors and microcontrollers, play the role of the main controller and/or the power management unit. In this role, it is important to protect the logic device""s internal logic states and volatile memory (RAM, control registers, logic states, etc.) as long as possible when batteries become weak or are removed. Therefore, a need exists to provide systems and methods to detect and respond to various different battery conditions for logic devices.